


There's No Place Like You

by Anakin133, Mcdanno_raf



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Romance, T. J. Kippen has internalized homophobia, minor Amber/ Jonah beck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: Cyrus was anxious about going to college, and in some ways he was right to be. But being in colllege and meeting the people there changed his life forever and he's so thankful for that





	There's No Place Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> this is my new fic, hope you enjoy.
> 
> I don't have an update schedule yet and it will probably be slow updates.  
> Follow me on Tumblr to know when I update (@Tyrus-is-endgames)
> 
> I'm the writer of this fic but @anakin133 is my Beta.

“Cyrus, can you please calm down?” This was it, Cyrus and his friends were finally going to college - actually they were there already, and that’s why he was freaking out. Him and his best friends all got in the same university - but because the world hated him, Buffy and Andi’s dorm was on the opposite side of campus. Thank the universe that at least Jonah was going to be his roommate. A couple of years ago that would have been weird, but his crush on the blue-eyed guy was long gone and he was one of his closest friends.

The reason the girls were on a different part of campus was because the art school and the sports school were on that side, so it only made sense. Jonah was also in the sports school, not for the ultimate team but for the baseball team. Turns out he was actually very good. His dorm, initially, was near Buffy and Andi’s but he changed so Cyrus wouldn’t be alone or worse, with someone he didn’t know. As for Cyrus, he was an English major, which was what he always wanted.

So, to say that Cyrus was stressed was an understatement.

“No, Andi, I can’t calm down! We’re in college, can you believe that?” They got in a community college that was in a city outside of Shadyside, so that way they were still close to their families and so it wouldn’t be such a big change. His friends start laughing at his excitement.

They had already seen the girls' dorm room, and had helped them with their stuff, and were now reaching Jonah’s and Cyrus’ room.

“B22, I think this is it.” Jonah says when they arrive at their destination.

The room isn’t very big, but they don’t need much space anyway. There’s a bed on each side of the room, bedside tables next to them, and a window in the middle. The group doesn’t waste much time and starts putting their stuff in the places they’re supposed to, and in no time everything is settled.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Buffy asks.

“I don’t know, I think I heard someone talking about a party tonight on the way here, so we could check that out?” Jonah is the quietest out of the four friends but he’s also one of the best listeners and he pays a lot of attention to what happens around him which, in cases like this, is helpful.

“Sure, we should totally check that out.” Andi agrees. Cyrus doesn’t say anything, he’s not exactly the party type. It's one thing is to have a good party at Andi’s house when they were 13, another thing to go to a frat party where he doesn’t know anyone. It’s kind of really scary. But his friends want to go, and he needs to meet new people if he’s going to survive college when the only people he knows are on the other side of campus.

They end up really deciding to go to the party, and so the girls left to get ready and Jonah and him were doing the same thing.

“Cy-guy, what do you think of this shirt?” He was holding up a blue shirt that looked exactly like the one he wore to Cyrus’ grandmother’s Shiva a couple of years ago. It feels like a lifetime ago though, that was the day he came out to Jonah. He was so glad his friend didn’t react badly, they actually got close after that - but that was okay, because he didn’t have feelings for him anymore. But he did have to admit that over the years Jonah’s body had gone from thin to really fit. The boy was really proud of his six pack.

“I think it’s great, it will look really good with your eyes.”

“It will?”

“Sure.”

Cyrus ends up wearing a red shirt, he thought it was a bold decision, and then they were on their way to meet the girls because the frat house was closer to their dorm room.

“Buffy, I have no idea what to wear!” Andi whined. Okay, she would admit, she’s nervous. It’s her first party in college, her first party away from her parents. Anything could happen; she was so excited and she wanted to make herself noticeable. She was also very happy to be here with the Good Hair Crew, but Andi really wanted to meet new people. So, to sum it all up, she was a mess, a good mess, but a mess, and right now she misses AndiShack.

“Honestly Andi, you could wear a dumpster bag and you would still look good.” This is why Buffy was her best friend, she would always make her feel better with her words. To some people Buffy may seem like a harsh person, but she was the sweetest and really cared for her friends like no one else did.

“Buffy, I love you, I really do, but please help me pick out an outfit.” The girl smiled and nodded her head. “Thanks, you’re a life saver!”

Buffy helps her choose black, daisy, denim shorts, a crop top with the same pattern, and then Andi put on Bex’s leather jacket to finish it up.

“You look so good!” Buffy said smiling at her friend.

“Thank you so much for helping me, now it’s your turn. What do you have in mind?”

Buffy ends up wearing a black leather skirt, Andi made her wear it, and a yellow t-shirt.

Andi does her make-up while they wait for Cyrus and Jonah to show up.

“What do you think is going to happen tonight?” Andi asks. Buffy knows she’s anxious about this whole experience, but right now she’s sounding worse than Cyrus - and that’s saying a lot. She has no expectations for tonight, she doesn’t plan on drinking. Classes start in two days and she wants to be on her best game, but she does plan on meeting new people and have a little taste of what life in college is going to be like.

“I have no idea Andi, but whatever happens, we’ll be there for you. I mean, what could go wrong?” Andi is about to answer with a list of things that could go wrong when there’s a knock on their door.

“Come in!” Buffy yells.

“Ready to go?” Jonah asks, letting the door ajar, not really coming in.

Andi takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Wow, it’s too loud in here!” It’s the first thing Cyrus notices. The crew had been standing outside looking at the big house and listening to the loud sounds coming from it until someone just came behind them and said, “You’ll miss all the fun out here” and left. Cyrus didn’t even notice who the person was, but he thought it sound like a voice that belonged to a girl. After a few moments they did go in and Cyrus wished he was back in the comfort of his dorm, reading a book and getting things ready for classes on Monday. Instead, he’s at a party with way too many people (seriously, he can barely move), way too loud music, and he’s pretty sure everyone is already drunk in here. They’re not even aloud to drink yet!

“Cy, you okay?” Buffy asks him. Is he okay? Yes. Is he freaked out? YES!

He takes a breath and takes another look around. He is okay, he’s not going to die here, he’s supposed to have fun.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” A group of people walk through them and someone gives Andi a red cup with a drink on it. She seems to ponder over drinking it or not and she chooses wrong. Cyrus takes the cup away from her before she can put it on her lips and puts in on the trash right next to him. Andi looks at him furious.

“Cyrus, I can drink if I want to! If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But we’re in college, I’m not going to wait until I’m 21 to drink!” Wow, rude much? It’s not even about that…

“Andi, that cup wasn’t even full, a random person gave it to you. You have no idea what was in that cup - if it was a really strong drink or if it had any kind of drugs on it, and you don’t know who that cup belonged to. What if they have any disease that can be transferred by saliva, huh? I’m not stopping you from drinking. Hell, I may drink something as well. I’m just looking out for you.” And now Andi feels bad, because Cyrus is 100% right, as always.

“I’m so sorry Cy, I wasn’t thinking clearly. Sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s okay.” And it really was, but the outburst coming from one of his best friends didn’t help to lessen his insecurities about what college could do to them and their friendship. Still, he decided to let this go and carry on. “Now, let’s go find the kitchen so we can get ourselves something to drink. Also, I need to see if there’s any food here.” His friends laughed, and everything went back to normal.

The kitchen wasn’t hard to find and there was food indeed. More drinks than food, but still there was - which Cyrus counted as a win. He looks up from the fries to find each of his friends in different situations. Jonah is surrounded by girls, which isn’t really very shocking. Andi is talking to two girls who look like they’re complimenting her outfit, and Buffy is talking with a brunette guy. They seem to be getting along because Buffy is trying hard not to smile.

As soon as Cyrus found the table with some food, Andi went to get herself a drink. She decided to start easy, with a beer. It doesn’t taste very good at first, but it gets better with every sip. She was standing against a counter when three girls approach her.

“O.M.G., I love your outfit!” The blonde one says. She’s cute, Andi thinks.

“You’re seriously rocking that leather jacket.” Another girl, a brunette, says. The other one next to her agrees.

“Um… Thanks.” She was feeling kind of overwhelmed; she wasn’t used to people just walking up to her and starting a conversation. “I’m Andi.”

“Oh sorry, we didn’t even introduce ourselves! I’m Amber, this cutie next to me is Iris, and she’s Sarah, her girlfriend.” Amber said, pointing at the girl next to Iris. Amber seemed like a sweet girl. She had long blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Andi has ever seen (and she has known Jonah for almost 5 years). Iris was short, but she had a very cute smile. She had brown hair above her shoulders and brown eyes. Her girlfriend Sarah had long brown, almost black, hair but kind of greenish eyes. She hadn’t said a word yet, letting Andi think she was probably a quiet person.

“It’s okay. So, is this your second or first year here?” Andi asked, wanting to get to more about the girls that seemed so kind.

“Second.” Sarah answered, offering Andi a small smile, which she returned. She was about to say something else, but Amber interrupted her.

“Oh my God! Who’s that?” She asked, pointing at Andi’s ex-boyfriend and current best friend.

“That’s Jonah Beck.”

“You know him?”

“Yes, he’s one of my best friends.”

“Do you mind if I go and talk to him?”

“Go ahead.” Andi answered laughing.

She kept talking to Iris and Sarah as Amber made her way to Jonah.

Jonah had been cornered by a group of girls who started asking a bunch of questions, and he was starting to get a little uncomfortable to be honest.

“Hey, the party is over for you guys. Let go of my boyfriend.” A girl he doesn’t know appears in the middle of the group. And suddenly, all of them actually leave. Wow, this girl must have a lot of power around here, he thinks.

“Huh… Thanks.” He says, brushing his hand on the back of his neck. He doesn’t even know why he’s nervous, but he is.

“Sorry about that, just seemed like you weren’t very happy with what was happening here. If you though high school girls were crazy, college girls are even worse.” The girl says laughing. She has a beautiful smile.

“It’s okay, you actually helped. I didn’t even know what to say anymore. I’m Jonah.” He held out his hand for her to shake. That’s what he’s supposed to do, right?

“I’m Amber.” She says kissing his cheek.

Buffy was close to laughing, watching the interaction between Jonah and the blondie, while filling her cup with some juice when she feels the presence of someone next to her.

“Do I know you?” A boy with brown hair and brown eyes asked. He was probably drunk if he doesn’t even recognize the people he does and doesn’t know.

“I think you would know if you knew me.” The boy just grins.

“What have you done that’s so great that I would know you?” And now Buffy was seriously confused. She thought about just leaving the guy to talk to himself, but she wanted to see where this would go.

“What haven’t I done?” She asks, smirking.

“I’m going to say…” He narrows his eyes, probably thinking about something. “You haven’t eaten a live frog.” What?

“Have you?” Because if he did... Gross!

“Yes.” Wait, really?

“Why would you eat a live frog?” She started thinking about all of the possible scenarios that would cause this unknown guy to eat a frog that was alive.

“He mouthed off.” He’s full of crap, she thought.

“You never ate a frog.”

“Of course not, you’re just making this conversation very difficult.” Wait, she was making the conversation difficult? This guy wasn’t making any sense.

“I’m just here to get my drink.”

“But you’re staying for the witty banter.” He said with a smirk and Buffy had to fight a smile. He was right though, the banter was funny. She didn’t want it to end yet.

“When does that start?” He gave her a funny look before smiling once again, is this boy always smiling? He and Jonah would get along great.

“In a minute, over there, with someone else.” And this time she really does smile, because she can’t help herself.

“Buffy.” She says, holding out her hand.

“Marty.” He answers, shaking her hand. “Catch you later.” He says, and walks away.

Cyrus watches as the guy leaves and goes to meet his best friend.

“Who was that?”

“I don’t really know, I was too busy one-upping him” the boy laughs.

A couple of hours go by before Cyrus decides he’s had enough. Andi is still talking to the girls from earlier, and Jonah has decided on just talking to the blonde girl for the rest of the night. Buffy comes and goes to check on him, but in all honesty he’s just really bored and wants to go home. He starts walking to the exit when someone grabs his shoulders from behind.

“Where are you going?” It’s Buffy, thank God, for a moment he thought someone was going to hit him. Yes, he is paranoid like that.

“Back to my room. I'm kind of done with this party.” He says and continues to walk away, with his friend following him. When he’s outside, he sees a lot of couples making out. That’s a lot of PDA for him to handle right now.

“I’m going home too.”

“Then let me just call a cab, we’ll go together.” Even though they were going to different places, he still didn’t want Buffy to go alone.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, I can walk to my dorm.”

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m letting you do that! Have you looked at the time? It’s 2 A.M., there are bad things that happen in the night time! You’re not going to walk home alone, do you underst-”

“Yes Cyrus, okay, you’re right. I’ll ride with you.” She says, putting her hands up in defeat.

“Good.”

After that party, they didn’t go to the one that happened Saturday. Cyrus was shocked to know that there was also a party on Sunday. They did know that classes start today, right? He guesses people don’t really care. He thinks that’s the biggest difference from high school to the university: in here people just seem not to care about anything other than partying.

His alarm was set to 6 A.M. He got up, trying not to wake Jonah. Even he knew he was up too early, but he was nervous for his first class, so you can’t really blame him. He went to the bathrooms in the hall to take a shower. When he arrives, he bumps in something, more like someone, and falls on his back. Ouch. When he opens his eyes, the person who he bumped into is holding out his hand to help Cyrus up. His eyes go up to find the most beautiful guy Cyrus has ever seen. He’s got dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and some light freckles. And those lips, oh, those lips. He’s pretty sure the guy is talking, but he is not listening.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, sorry for bumping into you. I was deep in thought, and I thought I was alone. Usually I’m the only one here this early.” Usually, so that means he was already a student here last year. But he doesn’t look much older than Cyrus, so maybe he’s on his second year.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too. I’m so clumsy all the time.” He says, and the boy smiles. He’s got a beautiful smile.

“Don’t worry dude, that’s fine. Have a nice day.” And with that he’s gone. Only then Cyrus remembers that he didn’t even ask what his name was… Maybe tomorrow he’ll find him again. At least he hopes he does.


End file.
